dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutant (aershaa type)
'Overview' Born in the Underdrey, mutants are aershaa whom have spent extensive amount of time consuming the plant and animal life in this hidden land. All water in the Underdrey contains trace amounts of Khan's Bane, a mineral with mutagenic properties to aerkind, toxic properties to Lekkir, and little to no effect to the furrs and humans of the world. 'Generations' Mutants come in various intensities of mutation. 'First Generation' First generation mutants were born normal aershaa on the surface, and have mutated over time due to the extensive exposure of Khan's Bane. Typically they gain the glowing eyes that all mutants have first, then various other effects can occur. These mutants' features that they were naturally born with become exaggerated or twisted: tails, spikes, limbs, and various other features will slowly grow, shrink, or warp. The longer they have been there, the more these features twist. As the underdrey opened up to the world approximately 8 cycles ago, the longest they can have lived there is 8 cycles. 'Second Generation' Second generation mutants were born in the Underdrey, and had parents already mutated and exposed to Khan's Bane. As they developed with Khan's Bane already in their system, their mutations tend to be far more severe, with natural parts of an aershaa duplicated, fused, missing, overgrown or twisted, 'often with combinations of all 5 cases. 'Mutant Breeding While most mutants can still breed, the more severely deformed variety choose not to for the sake of their offspring. Offspring can and will show mutations of their parents, but only when born in the Underdrey. If the parents go above the surface and live there for at least a full cycle, they can have mostly normal children, sometimes with only a small defect still present. 'Struggles of Being a Mutant' To the eyes of a beholder, mutants can be terrifying or mystifying. Truth be told, mutation can take great tolls on those who live through it. The lengthening and exaggeration of features can make them heavy, weak, or difficult to use. Fusion of parts can cripple an aershaa entirely. Take Yveltal, displayed at the top of the page. Those finger-like toes look deadly, but they cause great difficulty in movement. He often trips over his own digits, and suffers joint pain, as they are not structured to take his weight. He is considered, however, a high-functioning mutant, as his mutations are not entirely crippling. A Baned mutant, on the other hand, may need assistance moving, be slow and lumbering, or may be bad enough that they'd die if left alone. Thus, mutants almost always''' travel in groups of three or more.' 'The First Mutants' Long ago, during the feuding era between Sunborn and Moonborn aershaa, there was a massive Moonborn pack that went by the name of the Nightstalkers. It was during their time nearly a hundred cycles ago that the Underdrey first opened up, and an elite team was sent to investigate. Though they were supposed to scout the area and return, they quickly became trapped as Dreyrull quaked and shifted in aftershock. Thus was born the first mutants, and would give birth to generation after generation of mutants thenafter. These are '''Nightsbane' mutants, who believe to have been cursed by Khan for their insubordination and wretched ways. These mutants do not travel to the green, spacious lands of the Underdrey, and instead remain in the uppercrust. Some, today, have even ventured onto the surface to seek new life, having lost the deeply engraved traditions of their ancestors who first ventured below. Marks of Nightsbane mutants are two-part, tribal-type names that describe their features ("Ratwhisker", "Strangepaw"), and sometimes severe, exaggerated mutation not found in first or second generation mutants. Category:Aershaa Category:Aershaa Types